1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel having alignment patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development of multimedia society is largely attributed to the progress of semiconductor devices or display apparatuses. Among various kinds of display panels, liquid crystal displays (LCD) having the advantages of high display quality, favorable space utilization, low power consumption, and non-radiation have gradually become the mainstream in the market.
Generally speaking, a liquid crystal display panel includes an active device array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer. In a multi-domain vertically alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display panel, the color filter substrate or the active device array substrate further includes alignment protrusions or alignment slits, such that liquid crystal molecules in different domains may tilt in different angles to achieve wide viewing feature.
As liquid crystal display panels are developed to have larger sizes, the sizes of the panels become larger than the photomask. As a consequence, adjoined photomasks are required when performing an exposure process for fabricating liquid crystal display panels. That is, the adjoined photomasks are moved by step to expose a plurality of exposure regions on the substrate, so as to transfer the patterns of the photomasks onto the whole substrate. However, due to discrepant exposures or low adjoining precision of photomasks, patterns formed at the junctions of two neighboring exposure regions may have different sizes or overlap each other. As a consequence, a narrow band-like region which has brightness obviously different from the two sides thereof may be formed in the display panel. In the liquid crystal display panel, the brightness on two sides of the narrow band-like region is actually similar. However, because two sides are separated by the narrow band-like region, the brightness of two sides seems tremendously different to the viewer's eyes. For this reason, the viewing quality of the liquid crystal display panel is low. The aforementioned situations become even more obvious when adjoined photomasks are used to form alignment protrusions of the color filter substrate, with a result that the viewing quality is lower.